<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rocky Horror Reddie Show by ScribblesSolo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143486">The Rocky Horror Reddie Show</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesSolo/pseuds/ScribblesSolo'>ScribblesSolo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also bike, Light stanpat, M/M, some benverly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesSolo/pseuds/ScribblesSolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
            <p>Eddie is not completely clueless. He's seen photos of Tim Curry. He knows Richie being cast as Dr. Frank-N-Furter would mean seeing him in similar costumes.</p><p>Just the thought makes his head spin.</p>
          </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, It's an AU and everyone is alive because I said so, Reddie - Relationship, Rocky Horror AU sort of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Eddie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eddie is not completely clueless. He's seen photos of Tim Curry. He knows Richie being cast as Dr. Frank-N-Furter would mean seeing him in similar costumes.</p><p>Just the thought makes his head spin.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eddie swallowed deeply. He would not have needed an invitation from Richie to go watch their college's production of Rocky Horror Picture Show; after all, Richie, Bev, and Patty were in it while Bill worked as a stagehand, so naturally, all the losers would be in attendance. What he did not expect was for Richie to request everyone else to </span>
  <em>
    <span>dress up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"What else do you have to do on Halloween?! Waddya say Eds? It'd be a real hoot!" Richie says, waggling his eyebrows across the picnic table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie had never seen the musical, a devastating revelation according to not only Bev and Richie, but Ben as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pretends to consider Richie's invitation as he lets his mind wander.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's pretty </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesting,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mike offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Interesting is </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>way to put it," Stan says, not even looking up from the flyer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie is not completely clueless. He's seen photos of Tim Curry. He knows Richie being cast as Dr. Frank-N-Furter would mean seeing him in similar costumes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just the </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought </span>
  </em>
  <span>makes his head spin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I have a party. Or a date.” He blushes and doesn't know why. If the losers notice, they don't mention it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie begins to look worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course we'll all be there, Richie." Eddie looks at Bev and tries to remember what she said earlier about participation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I knew you were too much of an old man," Richie smiles. "Ben will help you dress up!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking in the mirror now, Eddie contemplates completely changing, but Ben said this was absolutely necessary. He sighs. At least he’s comfortable, despite being told to carry a newspaper. Still, he prefers his pink shirt and skirt combo to Ben's leather jacket lined with fur, Stan's corset, and Mike’s gold booty shorts. Between Stan and Ben wearing makeup and looking completely comfortable - and Mike reassuring him his gold shorts are a better alternative - Eddie couldn't help but wonder if he was being boring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's your first show!" Mike continues, patting him on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're getting the real deal Eddie," Ben says grabbing his keys. “Audience participation makes it more fun! After this you'll have no shame, trust me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I still don't understand to be honest," Eddie's forehead wrinkles as he narrows his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just put the newspaper over your head and stand. I'll tell you when," Stan says, giving a sweet smile. Then, in a lower voice, "I would have snagged your partnering outfit if Patty didn't propose taking this one off me after."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>God,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Stan!" Eddie says in fake disgust. “You’re starting to sound like Richie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stan smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The truth is, Eddie's glad his friend has someone to be sweet and crazy in love with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're going to be late!" Mike says, hurrying them along. "Come on, or we won't get front seats."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie can't be sure if he prefers front or back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't get to decide, though. When they get there, the front seats are still open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guys!" Bill waves them over, blushing as he sees Mike. “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>w-wow. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You guys look really great! I'm going to be by the sound and lights. I’m glad I caught you first. Sit before the seats get taken."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finish exchanging quick formalities as they sit and Bill leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie looks at the playbill, skipping acknowledgements and finding his friends’ names:</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><em><span>Richie Tozier as Dr. Frank-N-Furter, a Scientist</span></em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><span>Patty Blum as Magenta, a Domestic</span></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><span>Beverly Marsh as Columbia, a groupie</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie makes a mental note to tease Bev later about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sees two names he recognizes - Don and Adrian - as "Brad Majors (a Hero) and Riff Raff (Handyman)".They seemed very nice. Nice enough for his friends to invite to dinner one day after practice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights turn down and Bill's voice fills the room with pleasantries and "thank yous" as a projector begins the first song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This song makes no fucking sense, Eddie quickly decides. The lips make him unreasonably nervous, as if the superimposed lips would somehow make it through the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie sees Don - “Brad” - and a girl he's never seen before. Betty as Janet, the Playbill tells him. He doesn't miss his outfit’s resemblance to hers. And as the song and scene changes completely, the actors change coat tops so swiftly you could miss it. Eddie is now fully Janet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's seen only two others stand briefly during the engagement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stan gets Eddie to his feet with his newspaper and as Betty/Janet sings, he notices Ben, Mike and Stan all quickly give flashlight and back off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"THERE'S A LIGHT!" Eddie realizes, a bit later than he would like to admit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sits back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrian and Patty join the others onstage and sing. This number is way more upbeat. They go down the stage and - with other audience members dressed - do "The Time Warp."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Beverly joins the stage and sings. Is this who Mike is emulating? She dances so freely Eddie gets up next to "jump to the left” without help and fully enjoys his Time Warp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost doesn't have time to wonder where Richie is three songs in when a new curtain begins to reveal-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Richie turns around, singing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie's eyes must go wider because Mike places his hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie reveals the full outfit not one minute after as Eddie's breath hitches and he feels all the air in him leave. Eddie wishes he could say that Richie in full makeup and risque outfit is what keeps his eyes glued. But the truth is, Richie looks so much in his element that he demands </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie sits there, fully in awe before coming back to and begins to worry he might do something rash. He doesn't want everyone to look at Richie like he does; that's selfish, he knows, but he can't help how he feels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie begins moving toward the audience and Eddie blinks long enough to fully see Richie wearing platforms before heading straight to Stan to dance on him. And then in front of Eddie. God, he wants to look away. Thankfully Richie spares him as the song begins to end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie notices little details he's sure his friends on stage planned for the show. Like the way each costume looks like they belong in them, or the stage backdrops and props Ben had mentioned helping with. They look like they are having the time of their lives, and Eddie is almost jealous. Almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One by one, he sees who his audience friends are dressed as and at one point, actually does find himself feeling oddly nervous every time someone gets to touch Richie, especially "Rocky".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for the last time that night, Richie demands the attention of every single audience member there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie is mesmerized. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Get it together, Kaspbrak, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You always knew how talented Richie was even before he was this comfortable in his own skin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But seeing it now, tears streaming down and his face looking wrecked... Eddie wonders if this is how he would look when, well...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gulps - </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck"</span>
  </em>
  <span> - barely a whisper, and watches Richie and Beverly fake their deaths. It is too much, and Stan squeezes his hand not for the first time that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's over. Stunned and then feeling like he's vibrating in his own skin, Eddie is already thinking of what to wear the other nights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waits with Ben, Stan and Mike as they watch their friends being congratulated by strangers. They stand by with the bouquets of flowers they quickly grabbed from the car for each of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His friends find their partners as Richie sways, making his way over to Eddie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are those for me?" he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is still wearing the gaudy blue and gold makeup - which Eddie can't stop looking at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Eddie admits, "I got them for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why, slap me silly and call me a blushing virgin. Edward, you shouldn't have," Richie says so sincerely, but in a ridiculous accent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please don't make this a huge deal," Eddie rolls his eyes. “Of course I got you flowers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie takes the bouquet. “A cute boy got me flowers and you expect me </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make it a huge deal?" Were it not for the cold air, Eddie’s blush may have given him away. Thankfully, it doesn’t - for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eddie." Richie caresses a sunflower, "I… Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know roses aren't your favorite, but I managed to find the darker sunflowers you mentioned your parents said they had at their wedding. I'm going to admit I felt crazy asking the florist - I mean, whoever heard of brownish sunflowers? - but here they are and really I just asked for a mix of what looks nice and I mean they look nice I gu-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie doesn't finish. Richie hugs him so tightly it makes his head spin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, they're </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he pauses. “Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They decide on burgers at their campus plaza and have to push tables together to fit everyone. The diner is filled well enough with students and residents from surrounding apartments that it is plenty rowdy enough for Eddie to get distracted. Richie makes dirty jokes as Stan excuses himself with Patty first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes eye contact with Eddie. “What did you think of it, Eds?" He almost seems nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie snaps out of whatever thoughts held him. “Oh. I. Uh. Well, Richie I thought you were..." Eddie swallows, failing to find the right words. “Really brilliant."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie swears he sees pinkened cheeks as Richie replies, "Gee, thanks Pasta, that means a lot but I guess I meant the whole thing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, that too," Eddie states matter-of-factly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eddie, baby, you can admit seeing me as Frank-n-Furter made you hot and bothered."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Richie, I'm sure seeing you as a deranged sex addict murderer </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> did it for our dear Edward," Beverly quips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut it, 'groupie',” he replies. They're all laughing so hard their stomachs hurt, and it definitely isn’t because they each had double milkshakes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting to their apartment, there is an unusual silence between Eddie and Richie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unusual, sure, but still comfortable. Eddie supposes Richie must be tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie grabs Richie's wrist before he goes to his own room - and before he can lose his nerve. "I actually got you something else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie raises his eyebrow. "Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but... Please don't make fun of me Richie, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie nods intently.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi guys! Thank you so freaking much for reading so far/checking this out at all seriously it makes my heart so happy. HUGE HUGE HUGE thank you to @_quartetship_ for beta reading and @lilymuumi for the art (will be pinned to my Twitter @scribbles_solo bc idk how to link) , they are both FABULOUS check out their their twitters for more of their works it's all really amazing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Richie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thoughts going a mile a minute, he’s too afraid the wrong thing will come out. Hopefully Eddie just thinks he's tired...</p><p>At their door, Richie opens it and bows stupidly.</p><p>If you go to bed now you won't fuck it up, he thinks. Go straight to bed. Ready? 1, 2, 3 - GO.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Closing time for Richard W. Tozier at the local froyo shop was, in fact, tied for opening in terms of his favorite shifts. Fuck midshift.</p><p>Stan agrees, saying mornings are extra slow and allows time for him to have to himself. Despite needing attention most of the time, Richie also liked slow mornings where he accomplished tasks in preparation of the shop and enjoyed seeing his work completed right away.</p><p>In the same regard, closing allowed him to see accomplished tasks done. It was satisfying, nothing at all like the many years he knew to be in college... Or pining over a certain someone.</p><p>Washing dishes, cleaning out machines, mopping the floor &amp; cash dropping - he never had to do it alone either, and with the right person it took very little time, and he was happy to do his part.</p><p>"You don't have to be so nervous," Stan says, eyeing Richie knowingly. "You’re talented, to say the least.”</p><p>"It's already 6." Richie has been nervous since Beverly shared in the group chat that she received her call in the morning. "This is torment!"</p><p>"Go wash dishes or sweep the floor. It'll get your mind somewhere else. I'll do machines tonight and we can grab some pizza, okay?"</p><p>"Sure, sure," Richie waves off while walking to the back.</p><p>Thankful that Stan had already drained the older water, he begins his rituals of making sure the soap goes to one side and the finish in the other.</p><p>Eddie would lose his mind with this type of sink, Richie thinks.</p><p>It’s quiet. Were it not for the casting callbacks being today, Richie would've had his phone on silent, keeping it that way, but-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eyed Joe </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'd been married a long time ago </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where did you come from, where did you go? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where did you come from, Cotton-Eyed Joe?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Fuck fuck fuck fuck, </em> he thinks, panicking. <em> Dry your hands first dumbass. </em></p><p>"Hello? Yes, this is he. Oh? <em> Oh! Cool. </em>Ye-Yes. No of course. I'll be there! Thank you."</p><p>
  <em> Smooth, Tozier. Shit, turn the sink off... </em>
</p><p>"So?” Stan standing by the entrance already knowing, "I heard your ring tone. It made some customers laugh."</p><p>All Richie could do was hug his best friend.</p><p>"I told you! Now, take five minutes to tell the others and get back to work," Stan laughs and goes back to the front.</p><p>Richie types up a quick message. </p><p> </p><p>Hey Losers👀</p><p>Don't dream it, Be it. 🤩🥳</p><p>-Dr. Mc.SexBombFranknFurter 🤯😫🍆👌</p><p> </p><p>Send.</p><p>--------------------------</p><p>Richie doesn't think he's ever put so much of himself into something quite like this.</p><p>It's not that he's never worked hard. He's studied twice as hard for certain subjects.</p><p>He wanted to prove to himself more than anything... To make HIMSELF proud. It's bittersweet; the opening show means it's near the end. But Richie can't think of that right now.</p><p>The congratulations and pats on the shoulder feel almost like a haze. Like he's looking in on himself. <em> Let yourself be happy. You did this. You all did this. </em> He looks near him at his castmates to ground himself back.</p><p>The praise that matters the most is from his friends.</p><p>He finds them, his eyes locking onto Eddie. And God, just the thought of Eddie's eyes being on him all night is enough to make his head spin.</p><p>"Are those for me?" he asks. Then notices the outfit Eddie is in.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck, he's pretty. Okay. Be cool. </em>
</p><p>"Yes," Eddie admits, "I got them for you."</p><p>"Why, slap me silly and call me a blushing virgin. Edward, you shouldn't have.” </p><p><em> What? </em>Richie wants to bury his head like an ostrich.</p><p>"Please don't make this a huge deal," Eddie says with a roll of his eyes. “Of <em> course </em> I got you flowers."</p><p>Richie smiles, taking the bouquet. “A cute boy got me flowers and you expect me <em> not </em> to make it a huge deal?"</p><p>
  <em> Okay, Tozier. That WAS NOT “cool”.  </em>
</p><p>"Eddie," Richie says, caressing a sunflower. "I... Thank you."</p><p>"I know roses aren't your favorite, but I managed to find the darker sunflowers you mentioned your parents said they had at their wedding. I'm going to admit I felt crazy asking the florist - I mean, whoever heard of brownish sunflowers? - but here they are and really I just asked for a mix of what looks nice and I mean they look nice I gu-"</p><p>Richie hugs him as if his life depends on it. It's the sweetest thing anyone could've remembered.</p><p>"God, they're perfect.” <em> Like you. </em> “Thank you."</p><p>After dinner, Richie pulls Beverly to the side. "I think I might be in danger"</p><p>Beverly begins to shift into a scary defense mode Richie's only seen once.</p><p>"I'm sorry let me finish," he quickly says. “I think I might be in danger of telling Eddie how I feel."</p><p>"Oh my god, Richard,” she says, rolling her eyes. She sounds relieved, though. </p><p>"I want to, really. Especially after all the <em> feelings </em> I’ve had tonight."</p><p>"Aw, oh my god! Do it!" she gushes. </p><p>"But I can't! What if he doesn't feel the same way? Then I'll be off for the rest of the shows!"</p><p>"Oh my god, Richard Wentworth, there is no way-"</p><p>"I know!" Then realizing his volume, he lowers his voice. "Look, I know you guys think- I just- ugh, I'll play it by ear I guess"</p><p>Beverly prods him. "Update me tomorrow!"</p><p>—</p><p>The entire drive home is filled with the weirdest after-show high - and self doubt. Richie doesn't know what to say.</p><p>So he says nothing. </p><p>Thoughts going a mile a minute, he’s too afraid the wrong thing will come out. Hopefully Eddie just thinks he's tired...</p><p>At their door, Richie opens it and bows stupidly.</p><p><em> If you go to bed now you won't fuck it up, </em> he thinks. <em> Go straight to bed. Ready? 1, 2, 3 - GO. </em></p><p>All of a sudden and completely by surprise, Richie feels a grip on his wrist.</p><p>"I actually got you something else," Eddie says, looking at his feet.</p><p>Richie raises his eyebrow. “Really?"</p><p>"Yes but... Please don't make fun of me Richie, okay?"</p><p>Richie nods.</p><p><em> Okay, just follow Eddie to his room, </em> he thinks. <em> You've been in his room. Why are you so nervous? GET IT TOGETHER. </em></p><p>"Did you buy new sheets?" he asks to fill the silence. </p><p>Eddie doesn't respond right away. Instead, he takes hold of something rectangular wrapped in newspaper - maybe a picture frame - and hands it to Richie.</p><p>"Yes, I did get different sheets. Here. Open it."</p><p>Eddie looks anywhere <em> but </em> directly at Richie.</p><p>Richie opens it to reveal... A painting. "Eddie is this <em> me?" </em></p><p>"Of course it's you, who else would it be? Or at least if it <em> was </em> someone else why would I be giving it to you?"</p><p>"Did you..." Richie thinks better than to finish the question. Of <em> course </em> Eddie painted it. Probably in class with Bill. But why would he paint <em> him </em> of all people? The painting is a grey scale. Black, white, and grey. But it's definitely him.</p><p>He remembers this day. He remembers saving his money to buy a guitar to learn to play on. He remembers being terrible but laughing along with the losers and singing regardless, free and already in love. His hair unruly and his shirt "tacky" as Eddie's always said. How Eddie managed to show his curls in this type of painting baffles him.</p><p>"You <em> painted </em> me,” he says, staring incredulously.</p><p>"You dickhead!" <em> Richie, you're really in danger now. </em> "You’ve been quietly staring at it for forever, please <em> say </em> something." <em> But if I do I might let it slip that- </em>   "Do you hate it?" <em> NO! I love it! I love you! </em> "I made it in class during the greyscale lessons after our color wheel." <em> I'm gonna do it. Wait, no. I can’t. </em> "I didn’t really want to go into so much detail but I just really liked that photo because you look so happy and beautiful, and-" <em> Fuck it. </em>"I just-"</p><p>In a quick swift motion, Richie sets the painting down and reaches for Eddie, grabbing his face and kissing him. He kisses him desperately - and then immediately backs away.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I don't know if you want-"</p><p>Much to Richie's pleasant surprise, Eddie closes the space again and kisses him back. “Of <em> course </em> I want this. I've been wanting this for a while now."</p><p>"Eds, baby, you don't know how light-headed that makes me feel."</p><p>Eddie cups Richie's face and kisses him again. And again. And again and again, pushing him toward the bed until Richie sits and is able to stare up at him. He kisses his lips, his cheeks, his forehead, and goes back to kissing him with more want, more <em> need, </em>pulling apart only to whisper. “You have an early day tomorrow. You could go to bed. Or stay. But you have to behave."</p><p>"Me, behave?!" Richie squawks, "How did Beverly put it? ‘Seeing me as a deranged sex addict murderer really did it for our dear Edward’, huh?”</p><p>"Oh my God, shut <em> up," </em> Eddie says, kissing him to make him. “Yes, okay? And if you stay here, you gotta take all this off or <em> I </em> won't behave."</p><p>"Eddie, <em> fuck."  </em></p><p>Richie can't help himself. He grabs him and manhandles him just enough to turn them over. These kisses are desperate and needy and full of heat. Richie's instinct is to reach all over; he wants to touch him so badly. He wants to touch <em> all </em> of him but…</p><p>There's always time. Each time his hand begins to wander too far, he shakes his hand just a little to stop himself. It happens a few times and God, he's already so hard. <em> Just ask! </em> he tells himself. <em> He won't laugh at you, he likes you! </em></p><p>"Eddie, we can stop. I mean… We don't have to keep going, if you don't want that right now."</p><p>"Richie, if we don't do something <em> right now, </em>I swear to God, I'll lose my fucking mind."</p><p>Richie exhales the tension from his shoulders. "Oh, thank<em> fuck, </em> or this boner would have really been embarrassing"</p><p>Eddie grabs his hand and allows him to palm over his own boner.</p><p>"Jesus, Eddie.”</p><p>"Just Eddie is fine."</p><p>Richie pulls his head and laughs harder than he probably ever has. “What right do <em> you </em> have to be this funny?! Stop it, <em> I'm </em> the performer," he jokes.</p><p>"Shut up Richie, you're funny too. I laugh even at your dumb jokes. I like you so much.”</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I just mean…” Richie hesitates. “Not to kill the mood but..."</p><p>"I'm going to stop you right now,” says Eddie. “Richie, you need to stop being so mean to yourself. You are funny and smart and talented. I meant every time I've said anyone would be lucky to be with you. I am not an exception. So stop saying things like you're not one of my best friends and… and… I can't fucking think any more, I'm so riled up." Eddie's hands go up in defeat.</p><p>Richie kisses him. "God, Eddie, I kinda used to joke that if I ever had you it'd be so long into pining I'd probably cry after sex, but you have me crying <em> before." </em></p><p>Eddie laughs softly. "Richie, I've… Really liked you. For a long time."</p><p>"Me too, Eds. Like, you have no idea.”</p><p>"I'd like to have one. Another time. Right now, I'd like to keep going. But I'm glad we had this talk so you don't freak after.” Eddie looks at Richie and holds his chin to himself. "Just so we’re clear Rich, I'd like you to be mine and only mine."</p><p>Richie's eyes widen as he nods.</p><p>"Good,” Eddie says, apparently satisfied. He moves some pillows to make more room and leads Richie up onto the bed a little better.</p><p>For Richie, engulfing Eddie on the bed has to be his top moment in life. He could almost <em> die. </em> Almost. </p><p>He feels heat rising back in his stomach and touches. He touches Eddie on his face, which is probably just as intimate as anything else, given Eddie's extensive face routine. He touches his stomach, and <em> fuck him </em> if he is suddenly <em> acutely </em> aware of the days Eddie works out. He touches his thighs and thanks the heavens; God, he wants to remember all of this, he wants to learn <em> everything </em> about Eddie's body. But his dick is <em> throbbing, </em>so he manages to bargain with himself to more carefully trace Eddie’s curves another time and begins to grind against him, more desperate as each minute goes by.</p><p>"Eddie, <em> baby," </em>he says between kissing and panting. “What do you want me to do?”</p><p>"Just... Touch me, fuck."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm doing that."</p><p>Eddie smacks his arm. "I know, asshole! I meant... There's too many layers. Take your shirt off."</p><p>It's almost embarrassing how fast Richie does as he's told. He doesn't have time to be embarrassed, though, because Eddie takes his shirt off too.</p><p>He pulls Richie by his belt to continue kissing, removing his belt, unbuttoning his jeans. He grumbles. "Why are these so <em> tight?!" </em></p><p>Richie laughs and helps take them off, then slides Eddie's skirt off. Richie can see the precum through his boxers.</p><p>"Please,” Eddie says, already completely disheveled, his arm covering his eyes as Richie's fingers tease the hem on his boxers.</p><p>Richie hums. "Good, baby, use your words."</p><p>"God, Richie, <em> please </em> touch my dick. Use your mouth."</p><p>Richie doesn't have to be told twice. He begins to bring down the last garment and slides his tongue over Eddie's thighs, teasing once more.</p><p>When Eddie shudders Richie genuinely can't take it anymore and fits his wet lips over the tip, rolling his tongue around it before going down. Eddie whines and a whimper escapes from Richie's throat. He lets his dick touch the back of his throat and Eddie raggedly thrusts up.</p><p><em> "Fuck. </em>Sorry."</p><p>Richie pulls off only enough to respond. "It’s okay, Eds, really. You can- You can use my mouth.” With that, he goes back to gliding his tongue down Eddie’s shaft, sliding back up and gaining rhythm.</p><p>Eddie grabs a handful of hair.<em> “God, </em>you feel so good. Don't stop. Richie, don't stop.”</p><p>The praise is almost too much. Richie feels like he might bust just from this. He keeps going, though, using his hand to help and Eddie's grip on his hair only gets tighter. He begins moving Richie's head faster and thrusts, not too fast at first, but then quickly gaining speed.</p><p>Tears well up in Richie's eyes as a pool of heat builds up in Eddie.</p><p>"Richie, baby I'm gonna-”</p><p>With a final twist of his hair, Eddie comes in Richie's mouth, seeing <em> stars. </em></p><p>"Fuck, I'm sorry,” he pants a moment later. </p><p>"Don't be silly.” Richie comes up to eye level and Eddie grabs him and kisses him while his hands move to reach around him.</p><p>"God, I'm so worked up,” Richie admits. “I'm not gonna last long."</p><p>"I think we can take our time tomorrow, sweetheart. Don’t worry about it."</p><p><em> "God, </em> I'm going to come just from your pet names, tell me what you'll <em> do." </em></p><p>Eddie picks up his speed as he narrates. "Well, I'm gonna take my time and put my mouth on your dick. I want to see if I can fit it all in my mouth." </p><p>Richie feels like he's going to choke. He's close. <em> So close... </em></p><p>"Prep you real nice,” Eddie continues. “Maybe you can wear that outfit from the show. Maybe I’ll even lick your rim, stick my tongue in and-"</p><p>
  <em> "Fuck!" </em>
</p><p>Eddie strokes him and lets Richie ride out his orgasm as he comes all over his hand.</p><p>Richie sighs, sated. "You have a fucking <em> mouth </em> on you, Eddie, where the fuck did you <em> learn </em> all that?"</p><p>Eddie shrugs. "Not saying anything I don't want to actually do."</p><p>"You'll be the death of me, Dr. K.”</p><p>"I prefer my boyfriends alive and well, pardon," Eddie says as he wipes his hand.</p><p><em> "Boyfriend,” </em>Richie repeats. His smile is somehow even wider than earlier.</p><p>"Yes. Now, please wash off with me so we can go to bed. Or, I mean… You can wash off after me, if you want. I'll let you borrow some face cleanser since I know you probably only have wipes."</p><p>To say he is blissful is an understatement. He hears Eddie start the water and stops himself from thinking too hard about showering with his Eds - his <em> boyfriend. </em></p><p>Before getting up he grabs his phone and pulls up Beverly's contact:</p><p> </p><p>BOYFRIEND. 🤯🤩🥳🥰✨❤️👌😫🍆😧💦🥰</p><p> </p><p>He hits send.</p><p>"Water’s ready,’ Eddie calls. “Imma get in. Don't forget to pee!"</p><p>"You got it, Spaghetti Head!”</p><p>Richie feels at least a million butterflies in his stomach, heart full. He smiles to himself. </p><p>
  <em> And I thought I was fucked before... </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ONCE AGAIN I am GRATEFUL to anyone who reads. It's the first time I write nsfw :0<br/>Also once again HUGE thanks to my beta reader and artist I commissioned for this piece they (along with the art) will be tagged and pinned on my Twitter @scribbles_solo ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>